No Gods, No Masters
by lymle300-2
Summary: The Allied Kingdoms Federation. They took our homes, our friends and families, our freedom! Corruption, greed and lies, all blinding their people to the truth. We hate them so much, but are we really different? The White Fang, was our only salvation. But they've lied, they've been corrupted, and they've killed. So what are we even fighting for now? Who can we trust? What do We do?


**Hey there, guys! So, not an update to NSLWR or Life Expectancy. I know, I'm sorry, but I've been busy and having a hard time thinkin up chapters. But I did get another story idea, ran it across some friends (GhostPhoenix113, TheDarkenedRose, BurningPeace and angelsixtwofive), and here it is! I hope this will help me get some updates out soon, and provide more entertainment for y'all. So here we are, the first chapter to** **No Gods, No Masters** **.**

* * *

"You ready, Yang?"

"Ready. On your mark, Ruby."

"Okay, three... Two... One... Mark!"

The metal door that had previously been right in front of Ruby and Yang had been blown to the opposite wall inside the room they were breaching. The explosion, caused by a shot from Yang, had thrown the two guards on the sides of the doorway to the sides. The other four unsuspecting guards inside had been quickly dispatched. The only warning they had, was a blur of red and the scent of rose petals.

"Easy enough."

"Don't celebrate yet, we gotta get the document, and get out!"

"Yeah yeah, I know. We've done this plenty of times before! Come on, Rubes. Grab the doc so we can get back. I don't want Blake worryin."

"You two may have a thing for each other, but I'm pretty sure she has confidence in you."

Ruby had just finished rummaging through files and papers when she found the one she was looking for. A manuscript of scheduled trains and ships, carrying various Schnee company materials. No sooner had she plucked it out of it's file, than 4 Atlesian Knights entered the room, guns raised.

 ** _INTRUDERS, IDENTIFY YOURSELF_**

"Guess we're not gonna be gettin out without a fight!"

Yang finished her sentence by running towards the wall of robots, stopping just short of them. She would have been shot before she took another step, with how close she got. However, she never took another step, shooting at the ground underneath herself, propelling her upwards. Her unexpected jump caused the robots to hold fire, giving her a small window to smash her fist into the ground. The resulting blast, clearing the doorway of metal guards.

"Jeez, Yang. We want to get rid of them! Not destroy the car, derail the train and kill ourselves!"

"Hey, I did destroyed them, and we're fine. Now come on, we gotta get moving!"

The sisters made their way to an open platform, still about 5 cars away from where they were meant to escape the train. They got a small amount of resistance up until this point, which was expected of a small freight train.

They couldn't expect the walls of AK-130's to surround them from both sides.

"Where'd they all come from?!" Ruby had exclaimed, surprise and determination now showing on her face

"Shit, I don't know, Rubes! But we just gotta fight through em!"

The blonde brawler made her way to the wall of robots blocking their path, mostly dodging the hail of bullets coming at her. By the time she had reached the androids, however, half of the unexpected defenses had already been destroyed by Ruby's return fire. The rest quickly being dismantled by punches or shotgun blasts.

"Into the next car, lets go!" Ruby commanded, seeing the final android explode.

They continued their fight to escape for another 5 minutes. And now, they'd made their way to the last platform. Seeing their transport Bullhead flying towards them, they made a jump for the open cabin. As they boarded, they saw the barrel of Gambol Shroud shooting the few androids giving chase through the door of the last car.

"I thought you were gonna stay home, Kitty Cat."

"You know I get anxious, Yang." Blake said as she let out a relieved sigh

"All I'm doin is infiltrating a heavily guarded Federation freight train, to get one single paper. It's nothing big!"

"Besides, I was with her, and no one beats us!" Ruby explained, striking a pose with Yang.

The only thing Blake could do at that point, was giggle at the childish redhead and her older sister. The both of them puffing out their chests in pride. And now that they were safe, the cat faunus took her seat, opting to take the one next to Yang.

The television mounted on the front wall of the Bullhead started up, showing a man in a mask, sitting behind a desk. They all recognized the news reporter, knowing that half of each time they saw him was bad news.

"Good evening, brothers and sisters. We recently got news of the tension between Atlas, and their vassal kingdom Mistral, growing yet again. As the population of Mistral is still split in their decision, the Federation superpower began moving more infantry into the kingdom yesterday. The cries of outrage towards these federation forces, grew into small riots being started in regions where troops were deployed. However, after the first group of casualties arose, they quickly dispersed. We'll have more on this story as we get updates. Thank you for tuning in, to the White Fang news broadcast."

"10 years, and you'd think we'd be used to this by now."

"Yang, no one get's used to war and death. It's what separates us, from them."

Ruby had nothing to add to Blake and Yang's conversation. Every time she thought about just how long ago this started for them, she shut down.

 _10 years already, huh. I wish it'd all be over already. I hate all this fighting! I miss Mom, I miss Dad..._

Ruby felt the single tear run down her cheek. The single teardrop quickly multiplied as she started lightly sobbing. She'd learned to hold back her tears, lest she worry her sister and friend. But every now and then, she would be unable to stop them, and her emotions would get the better of her.

"Ruby what's wrong? Ruby?" Yang shouted, noticing Ruby's current state.

"Oh, it's n-nothing, Yang... I just, I just..."

The older sister had already wrapped her arms around the small, sobbing girl, who had then retreated her face into Yang's shoulder. Blake followed suit seconds later, not wanting to see her friend in this state.

"It's alright, Ruby. We're here, we're here..." Blake said, comforting her obviously hurting friend.

"W-why is this h-happening Yang?"

The hardest part for Yang to handle, was that she knew she didn't have an answer for her. She knew this happens to Ruby, and she knew there was nothing she could do to stop it from happening again. She'd always be there to help her, but the problem would only truly end, when this war did.

This, was her reason. Ruby, was Yang's reason to keep fighting.

"We're almost home, Ruby. You're alright..."

The airship couldn't fly them home fast enough.

* * *

"Hraaaa!"

The white haired heiress struck the finishing blow on the giant suit of armor, landing gracefully behind it as it fell apart.

"That was adequately done, Weiss."

"Thank you, father-"

"I said adequately! A Schnee doesn't accept adequate! Schnee's are stronger, faster, and more skilled, than any other in Remnant! If we didn't have a tight schedule to keep, I'd have you start again!"

"I'm sorry, father..."

The still noble looking heiress could only follow her father's booming footsteps that echoed across the pure white rooms of their grand mansion. Eventually, he had led her to a dark room, surrounded by monitors and holograms.

"Now for your task, Weiss."

"What shall I do, now? Defend a shipment of dust and supplies? Scout a region to the south?"

"Nothing so petty or menial. For this task, you are to enter the Beacon Academy for Hunters and Huntresses."

"But, i-isn't that-"

"You are to enroll, prove your capabilities to their headmaster and convince them to accept our offers."

"Isn't this, dangerous? I've heard that White Fang members are enrolled there! And, given it's location..." Weiss' sentence trailed off as she saw the look in her father's eyes.

"I know the risks, and thus why I've given you the task. I know you can do this, and you will not fail."

"Y-you have faith in me...? I'll do my best-"

"You are the only one fit for this job, and you will NOT fail me. Now go, prepare your things, and rest. An airship will be waiting for you in the courtyard at 0600 hours."

The thunderous sound of boots against the smooth floor was the only thing heard for many moments after the patriarch's sentence concluded. Weiss held a staring contest with the floor, which the floor ultimately won as she closed her eyes in defeat.

"... Yes father..."

* * *

"I assume you know that you're here for your debriefing."

"Yeah, we know. Me and Rubes got the document, got out fine, and now we're here for the next job."

The large man that they had come to know as Lieutenant, had grown used to Yang's informal speaking. He was standing in front of a large map, marked with the locations of White Fang camps, and Federation territory. The latter took up the vast majority of the map, covering most of the area in between Vale, Vacuo, Mistral and Atlas. The entirety of it all, belonging to the Allied Kingdoms Federation, the Federation being responsible for taking it all at the tip of a sword.

"Well, that information will have to wait. You three have a new task to begin. I assume you haven't heard of Beacon Academy?"

"Oh yeah, yeah, I know it! It's that school, for those people, and it's in that place..." Yang stuttered out, trying, and failing, to convince the Lieutenant.

"Well, as a refresher, Beacon Academy for Hunters and Huntresses is a school just outside of Vale. It has refused to ally with the Federation thus far, yet they continue to refuse our support as well. This academy has taught hundreds of skilled fighters, and would be an impressive asset for either faction."

"So, what's this got to do with us?"

"You will be enrolling there starting tomorrow."

"... Come again?"

"I said-"

"No I heard what you said, I just want to make sure that's really what you meant. Cause White Fang operatives, enrolling in a neutral hunter academy, right next to one of the Federation's two superpowers, would be a death sentence." Yang let out with a huff.

"Well you won't exactly be waltzing through the door with a White Fang flag yelling ' we're White Fang and we're against tyranny!'. You'll be normal student's, who came from a neighboring village to train as huntresses to defend themselves and their town."

"I know you haven't led us wrong yet. But, this is a little dangerous, even for us." Blake let out, doubt showing in her voice.

"Blake, you know as well as I do, that this would be a game changer in this war."

"Still-"

"I say we do it!"

Ruby's sudden outburst caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"W-what? Ruby, you do realize how dangerous this is, right?"

"I know, Blake. But doing this will end the war quicker. I want this to all be over, I want the death to end, and I want the world to be peaceful again. I don't care how bad this sounds, we have to!" Ruby exclaimed with as much emotion as she could possibly muster.

"... Well, you got our answer then, Lieutenant. If my little sis is goin for it, I'm in too!"

"Alright. I want you all to know you've been excellent operatives, and I'm sure Taiyang and Summer would be proud of all three of you."

Yang had been worried for Ruby at the mention of their parents, but was relieved to see determination still plastered on her face. Of course, the blonde could only smirk, feeling pride for the younger girl.

"Okay, a Bullhead will be waiting at 0600 hours for you three. I hope you all get enough rest by then. You have your orders, dismissed!"

They now had their new objective. Infiltrate Beacon Academy.

* * *

 **So, there's chapter 1. This isn't my normal style, but I've got high expectations of myself anyway! Again, sorry to everyone for not getting any updates for NSLWR or Life Expectancy out. Happy new year, everyone! If you think this has potential, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


End file.
